The Difference
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: The difference is he's 8 years older than her, the difference is he's a demon and she's human, the difference is he sells drugs and she doesn't do them. But they share one thing in common they love each other. Inspired by the fanfiction "Wicked Love" by TheKnight000.
1. The Couple

The Difference

Maka rolled over in bed and her hand softly slapped her boyfriend's cheek. Her boyfriend stirred a little bit and tightened his grip around her waist.

"Let go I have school." Maka said to him poking his cheek.

"Stay." He simply said to her putting his leg over hers so she couldn't escape.

"Soul let me go."

"Fine."

He released her from his grip and she went to his bathroom. Turning on the shower she started to wash herself with his manly body soap that he loved to smell on her with that demon nose of his.

After she was done she went back into the room and pulled out on of the shirts she left at his house. It was the shirt Soul had bought her for her 15th birthday a year ago, she hadn't changed when she turned 16 a month ago.

**(The link for the shirt: product/3663/Ultimate_Fusion/tab,girls/style,shirt it's really cute :3) **

Even though Maka was 16 and Soul was 24 she was happy to be in a relationship with him even though he was one of the most well-known demons out there. She knew that'd he'd never hurt her in anyway.

Maka put on her jeans along with her socks and sneakers.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Soul asked sleepily.

"If you don't have anything today can you drop me off at my house I miss my room." Maka said.

Soul rolled over so he could look at her, "fine."

Maka placed a soft kiss over Soul's lips and left to grab a breakfast burrito that he always had in the freezer, because he's too lazy to make breakfast himself. When the microwaved beeped Maka grabbed the burrito and left, but before she did she noticed Death the Kid and Black*Star knocked out on Soul's couch. Maka chuckled to herself and threw a blanket over them so they wouldn't get cold.

"Have a good day Maka." Kid said cracking one eye open.

"Thanks. Stay safe Kid." Maka said.

"We'll try, but it's hard since were in a dangerous business."

"I know."

Maka walked out the door and down the stairs taking a bite of her burrito and leaving the apartment complex.

~20 minutes~

Maka just slid in her desk a couple seconds after the bell rang and got her stuff out. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head in her hand.

"Tried are we Maka?" her friend Kim asked.

"Yeah and I'm sore." She said.

"Hmmm I wonder why? Would it have to do anything with your boyfriend Soul?"

Maka smirked, "no Kim not because of that. I just slept wrong that's all."

"Sure."

Maka just rolled her eyes at her friend and turned her attention to the teacher.

Everyone that lived in Death City knew that Maka Albarn daughter of Spirit 'Death-scythe' Alban and Kami Albarn was the mate of Soul 'Eater' Evans son of the famous Evans family. Soul usual left his mark on Maka's body whenever they had *ahem* sex. If anyone decided to go after Maka for their own Soul would break their neck.

The only people that didn't approve of their relationship was probably about everyone in town, because of their age difference, that fact that he was a drug lord, and because he was a demon. Some people were very wary around him. Soul was a nice a guy we wouldn't hurt a fly unless that fly was a guy trying to take what was his then it'd get serious.

Maka sat through all her classes with a bored expression her face. When the bell finally rang to go home she was the first out of the classroom she ran to her locker threw her stuff in there and went outside to wait for Soul.

Maka went up to her friends that were sitting on the usual bench in front of the school. Her friends Kim and Jackie were hanging out with their boyfriends Ox and Harvar. Ox was a real smartass that liked to beat Maka in everything academically, but he was a very great friend. Harvar was blind, but had special classes that let him see what was around him and he's Ox's best friend just like Jackie is Kim's best friend.

"Hey guys." Maka greeted.

"Hey." They all said.

"Darn it!" Jackie said.

"What's wrong?" Harvar asked.

"My dad can't give me a ride home. Can you?"

"I wish, but I'm already taking Ox and I have to go to the eye doctor and my mom's picking me up and you remember last time."

"Yeah…I know I said I was sorry."

"Are you guys talking about the time Jackie spilt hot coffee allover your mom?" Maka asked.

"Yeah…she doesn't like Jackie now."

"Kim can you give me a ride home?"

"I wish I could, but you still owe me money from the last time I gave you a ride and plus today's Wednesday and my dad doesn't like company on Wednesday." Kim said.

"I'll give you a ride Jackie." Maka offered.

"Really? Is you dad picking you up?"

"No. Soul's picking me up."

"Will he mind?"

"No it's okay."

Maka sent a text to Soul telling him that Jackie was riding with them.

~10 minutes later~

Everyone heard the bass from a car as it came rolling up in front of the school the windows were tinted so you couldn't look inside. The passenger window rolled down and everyone saw Soul, but not his eyes because he had dark shades one.

"Is this Jackie?" Soul asked with his husky voice that shocked everyone.

Maka nodded and walked to the car with Jackie following her. Maka climbed into the passenger side and Jackie got in the back. Soul turned up the music making the car vibrate, but it wasn't loud enough to where they couldn't hear each other.

"Where do you live Jackie?" Soul asked.

"Down the street from Maka's house right when we pull into the neighborhood." She answered.

"Cool." Soul simply said pulling into Maka's neighborhood and stopped the car in front of Jackie's house.

"Thanks Maka and Soul."

Soul nodded and Maka smiled. Jackie quickly walked into her house and Soul started driving again.

"So how was your day?" Maka asked.

"Fine. One of my guys got shoot, but it's all good. How was your day?"

"Boring."

"You're such a kid."

"I'm 16 what do you expect?"

Soul just laughed and stuck a cigarette in his mouth, he offered one to Maka but she refused. He lit the cigarette and blew the smoke out the window.

The engine soon cut off when Soul pulled in front of Maka's house where her grandma was sitting on the porch reading.

"Hey granny." Maka said.

Her grandma looked up at her, "hello Maka. Hi Soul."

"Hag."

Soul and Maka's grandma had a sort of bad relationship going on only because Maka's grandma was a famous demon slayer once upon a time and she hates them because they killed her husband.

"You watch it Eater because one day I'll have my granddaughter back."

"Too late hag Maka's all mine." Soul pulled Maka through her front door and were about to go up the stairs until it came.

"MAKA PAPA LOVES YOU!" her papa screamed.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka brought down a book on his head and continued pulling Soul upstairs.

They went into Maka's room and Soul closed the door along with locking it. They laid down on Maka's bed and cuddled.

"I love you Maka." Soul said.

"I love you to idiot." Maka said.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then go to sleep I'll stay here with you."

Maka closed her eyes and her breathing started to slow down and that let Soul know that she was asleep. Soul cuddled with his girlfriend and held her close to him.

~To be Continued~

**There shall be hot sex in the next chapter. Golly only chapter one and I'm already about to write a lemon. Me and my 14 year old brain, I think I have the brain of a pervert guys. Anyway this is my new story yes we all know Soul is 8 years older than Maka and the fact that he could get arrested by the police, but who cares? I sure don't and if you do you're in the wrong place my friend. Review!**


	2. How They Met

The Difference

~How they Meet~

Soul was walking through a dimly lit bookstore looking for a mystery book for his lazy human mother. He was walking when he ran into a girl knocking her over; the girl was looking up at him with wide eyes, Soul was hovering over her.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The girl said.

"It's cool I should've been paying attention." Soul said.

"Right. Um…can you get off of me please?"

"Yeah."

Soul got off the girl and held his hand out for her to grab. When the girl got up he noticed that she was wearing a plain black sweatshirt with a cartoon skull on it, gray skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, and raggedy black high top converse.

"I'm Maka." The girl said extending her hand to Soul's.

"I'm Soul." He shook her hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Soul 'Eater' Evans?"

"I am."

"Smile."

There was a camera flash and Soul barely had to time to register what happened. When he was done rubbing his eyes the girl Maka was already gone.

'Where the hell did she go?' Soul thought.

~2 for 2~

The bass was vibrating the house because the music was so loud. There were teenagers everywhere seeing as how this was a high school party even though they should all be at home sleeping at 1 in the morning.

Soul was walking through the crowed house with his two best friend's Death the Kid and Black*Star. They were older than anyone at this party Kid and Star both being 24 and Soul being 23 they walked through the party with the drugs that they were going to deliver to their clients.

Soul stopped in his tracks when he noticed a familiar sweatshirt in the corner, he looked and it was the girl he had met at the bookstore.

"Soul what's wrong?" Kid asked.

"I gotta take care of something real quick, you guys go ahead." Soul answered.

Kid looked at Black Star and he just shrugged taking another drag from his cigarette.

Soul started to walk over to the girl and he noticed that she was surrounding by boys that were being stupid. The girl Maka looked up at Soul and smiled, Soul smiled back at her and pulled her away from the boys.

"What're you doing here?" Soul asked her walking outside.

"I needed to get of the house so I didn't have to hear my papa having his 'fun time' with some random girl." Maka answered.

"So your dad's one of those guys?"

"Yeah. Smile!"

There was another camera flash and Soul rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm capturing a demon in its natural habitat. See."

Maka pulled out two pictures the one she just took and the one from the bookstore. Soul took the pictures from her hand and looked at them closely. They were good pictures of him.

"Why do you have such and old fashioned camera?"

"Because digital cameras are too expensive and I don't one. I like my old fashioned camera thank you very much. Plus taking pictures of those in their natural habitat is something exciting to do."

"So taking pictures of random people living their everyday lives is exciting to you."

"No just random people, random demons. Smile again."

Maka wrapped her arm around Soul and stood on her toes so she could be in the picture.

"Turn that flash off."

"I'm sorry but it's dark and I wanted to get my picture with you. I have to get money somehow."

"You do this for money?"

"This and I work at a café that's in the bookstore."

"Do you want to hang out with me sometime?

"Hmm…I'm not sure I'm only 15 and I'm pretty sure you're over the age of 18 I don't want to get you in trouble."

"It's cool, we're just going for a bite to eat and there a lot of demons that you can take pictures of."

Maka's face lit up with excitement as she grabbed Soul's hand and he led her to his car that was parked at the end of the street. She was jumping up and down in her seat as she was waiting to get to the restaurant.

"Wait humans aren't allowed in the district of demons." Maka said.

"Not unless you're my mate." Soul said.

"But-never mind." Maka said.

"No tell me what were you about to say."

"I was going to say that I'm not your mate, but then again here I am in your car going with you to go get something to eat with you. Plus you even talked to me a second time."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No it's just that demons don't usually talk to a person let alone a female more than once."

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that I don't find you attractive, but your more than just a regular person to me Maka."

"How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15 I'll be 16 in a couple of months. Now answer my question."

"I'm 23 I'll be 24 tomorrow."

"Happy early birthday."

"Do you want to help me celebrate it?"

"If you're okay with it."

"Don't act so awkward Maka we're friends and plus I've decided you're my mate."

"You're mate?"

"Mine."

Soul brought his lips to Maka's and kissed her passionately; she didn't resist and kissed him back. Soul departed their lips and bit her neck causing her to moan, there was blood running down her neck and Soul licked it up tasting her sweet blood that was now his.

Soul pulled away from Maka and caressed the spot where he just marked her. He watched as Maka bit at her bottom lip, Soul couldn't resist so he took a picture of her.

"Maka will you be my girlfriend?" Soul asked.

"I-uh…I'm, yes?" Maka said.

Soul kissed her again taking her head in her hands. Maka stomach rumbled ruining the mood.

"I guess you're hungry right?" Soul asked.

Maka nodded her head; her face was completely red with embarrassment.

The rest of Soul and Maka's night consisted of them going around the demon district hand in hand, Maka taking pictures, and Soul dropping her off a 4 in the morning. She's not going to school tomorrow.

**~To be Continued~**

**Yeah second chapter done! There will be a lemon in the next chapter I promise and yes Maka likes to take pictures of random people. You'll learn what she does with all those pictures in the later chapters. Lemons :3 Anyway Review guys! **


	3. Heart Checks & Rival Gangs

The Difference

Maka woke up in her room and was met with the darkness of her room; she felt a warm presence next to her. She rolled over and came face to face with an awake Soul that was staring at the ceiling. Maka looked up at the ceiling and saw that he was staring at her ceiling that had all the pictures of places she had been; her papa and grandma helped her put them all up that there was no more room on her ceiling for anything else.

"Do you enjoy going to all those places?" Soul asked still looking up.

Maka looked at him before answering, "Yeah, in some of these pictures my mama is in them with us, but it's only a few of them."

Soul rolled onto his side so he was facing Maka. "Do you miss your mom?"

"Yeah. Do you miss your mom?"

"Yeah I'm upset that she died to protect me though, but I'm glad she did because if she didn't I wouldn't have met you."

Soul gave Maka a slow quick kiss that turned more passionate when he was straddling her waist. His hands grazed her boy and his mouth started to leave kisses on her neck nipping at it slowly, Maka moaned at this and it encouraged Soul to continue.

Sliding his hand up Maka shirt Soul touched his mate where only he could touch her. He groped her right breast and started pull her shirt off, immediately he unclasped his bra and his mouth immediately latched on to his chest.

"Ah…Soul." Maka moaned.

Her hands were running down his chest she lifted his shirt over his head only losing contact with his mouth for a little while, but it immediately came back. Her hands racked down Soul's back and her hands went to the tent in his pants. Maka was about to remove his pants when she heard her grandma at the door.

"Maka I'm coming in." her grandma said.

Soul being a quick mover put their clothes back on and went back to cuddling each other, he put the blanket over himself to cover his raging erection.

The door opened and her grandma came in.

"What do you need grandma?" Maka asked.

"It's time for you to get ready to go to the doctor." Her grandma answered.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5:30 am; you have to go at 6:15 so hurry up and do what you need to do so we can go."

Maka nodded and her grandma walked out closing the door. Maka pulled the blanket off and went to get some clean clothes and she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

"So you're just going to leaving me with my raging erection?" Soul asked.

Maka climbed onto Soul and grinding her heat in to his hard on. She kissed him on the mouth and they kissed passionately until Maka climbed off of him again.

"What are you going to the doctor for?" Soul asked.

"I have to get my heart checked." Maka answered going to the bathroom.

Soul walked in there with her and sat on the closed toilet. "Is it because of the heart attack you had?"

"Yeah I have to stay more healthy." Maka started to strip her clothes and she got into the shower.

"That was two years ago and you still have to go?"

"Yes. My heart is very important to me Soul."

"Well of course it is, but can't you go another time?"

"No I have to go today, why don't you go home or something hang out with Kid and Black*Star."

Soul sighed, "fine I'll see you later then."

He opened the shower curtain and kissed Maka goodbye. He left her house and started the drive home.

Before he got home he went through the drive through and got some breakfast. When he started to eat it he's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah I'm on my way home, I have to shower first, but I'll be there. No don't do anything until I get there or we'll have some serious trouble. Well tell Black Star to stop being an idiot and to chill out! No Kid do not shot them, I'll be there in a little bit chill out. I'll kill both of you if you do that. I just pulled up in front of my apartment I'm going to shower. I'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't rush me."

Soul hurried up his stairs and rushed into the shower. Quickly he got fresh clothes on, ate the rest of his breakfast, and left out the door. Saying goodbye to the old lady Chevin and her cat Hugo Soul was in his car speeding down the road to get to the meeting spot.

~couple minutes later~

Soul got out of his car and went to where a rival gang was on his turf.

"So where's your leader?" a guy from the opposite gang asked.

"I'm right here so calm your balls." Soul said.

"So you're the famous Soul 'Eater' Evans?" someone else asked.

"Yeah I am. Where's your leader?"

"Right here." A guy said walking forward.

"Wes?"

"Soul?"

"Black*Star!" Star shouted.

The Evans brothers sent Black*Star a glare and then looked at each other with questioning eyes.

~To be Continued~

**Soul and Wes are in rival gangs? Will they stay rivals or will they partner with each other? Do you guys have a Tumblr? Will I stop asking these useless questions? Find out next time in the next chapter of The Difference. Brought to you by Smith&Awesome Inc. Review! **


	4. That Shadow Figure

The Difference

_Previously on The Difference:_

"_Soul?"_

"_Wes?" _

"_Black*Star!" Star shouted._

_The Evans brothers sent Black*Star a glare and then looked at each other with questioning eyes._

**Present:**

"What're you doing here?" Wes asked.

"Running a business. What're you doing here?" Soul said.

"Same as you."

The Evans brothers looked at each other until Black*Star started to speak.

"So since you guys are brothers why don't we just come to a mutual agreement?" he took a drag from the cigarette that was in his mouth.

They looked at each other and then looked back at Black*Star as he stood there smoking.

"I'd be willing to do it if you're up to it little brother." Wes said and outstretched his hand for a hand shake.

Soul looked at his brother's hand and took it slowly, "Fine we have a deal brother."

Bothe gangs shouted for joy as the Evans brothers just stood there.

~with Maka~

Maka was sitting in a café with her friend Zee and they were both sipping on large caramel frappes at Death Bucks.

"All I'm saying is that Dr. Fate is an awesome super hero." Zee said.

"Yeah, but he's not there all the time he leaves and then comes back and he's rude to all the members." Maka said.

"Then what are your feelings about Thor and Loki?"

"Well I think Thor is awesome and Loki just mischiefs."

"Well he is Loki God of mischief."

"True."

They looked at the window and saw that it started raining too hard to walk back home.  
"Is Wes coming to pick you up?" Maka asked.

"He's my dad he wouldn't forget his own adopted daughter, plus if he did mom would be upset." Zee answered.

"How is Blair doing?"

"She's mom, just normal doesn't stay out like she used to."

Maka nodded at her African American friend. Zee was adopted by Wes and Blair when they found out that Blair couldn't have children. Zee is a 15 year old African American female from Italy that has dark brown hair and medium colored brown eyes. **(A/N: I just described myself to you except I'm 14 and I'm not adopted...i think)**

The door to the café opened Wes and Soul walked in.

"Dad you didn't forget me this time." Zee said giving Wes a hug.

"Of course not, I would ever forget you. Let's go home bye Soul and Maka." Wes said taking Zee to his car.

"Hey Maka." Soul said.

"Hey, so how was your day?" Maka asked.

"It was good nothing exciting happened. How'd your doctor's appointment go?"

"Fine, I have to go back in a year. It scared a lot of people that I got a heart attack at fourteen."

"Yeah I did, I'm glad-"

Soul stopped himself in mid-sentence something wasn't right. He looked around and when he looked outside he saw a shadow figure looking at him and Maka.

"Maka we should go." Soul said.

"Why the rain hasn't let up." Maka said.

"Don't worry I have my car now let's go."

"Fine."

Maka said and ran to Soul's car climbing in. When Soul got in he started the engine and zoomed out of the parking lot, which almost caused Maka to spill her frappe all over herself and the seat.

She was going to ask what was wrong with Soul, but decided against it when she saw the look on his face. She just sat there and listened to the music that was coming out of the radio speakers.

~To be Continued~

**So I'm still being a little lazy, but I least I'm updating this story. Guys I'm going to homecoming today with all my friends! I'm so happy right now, and I can't stop smiling when I look at my desktop background because it's Hidan from Naruto. His face looks absolutely sexy. Review and I have a pet sea otter guys. :3**


	5. Half-Demoness

The Difference

It was one of those mornings when Maka found herself alone walking down the street.

She was only alone today because today so happened to be the Evans family day and since her and Soul weren't married she couldn't go. If they were married she'd be in a house full of demons that probably thought that a mortal shouldn't be in the room with them. The only other mortal that has ever been in a room full of demons was Soul's mother who died when he was 10.

Soul should be a half demon, but he drank the blood of another demon which turned him full and Wes did the same thing.

Maka already knew that she was a half demon herself because her father Spirit Death-Scythe Albarn who worked under Lord Death who was Kid's father. He had married Maka's mother Kami who was a regular human. Her grandmother didn't approve of her daughter marring a demon, but when they had Maka her grandma was happy.

The thing that made everyone in her family unhappy was when Kami filed a divorce when she found that Spirit cheated on her with another a woman that was a demon.

All this thinking about her family Maka wasn't paying attention to where she was walking when she came to her senses she found herself in the demon district.

"Oh shit." Maka mumbled under breath.

She looked around to make sure that no one noticed her scent, but she was too late when she turned around she ran into one of the guards.

"What do you think you're doing here human?" the guard asked.

"You know just wandering around. Can I take your picture?"

"What?"

Maka took the picture of him and the camera flashed which gave her a chance to run away from him. She turned into to a dark alley. The demon district also was in Death City it was the lighter part of it again only demons were allowed in it, but the demons are allowed in the human district.

They do most jobs better than humans.

Maka ran into an alley and decided to take a breath. She had gotten a good picture of the demon, but when she looked at it she noticed a shadow figure in the background that had three eyes. One was on the forehead and the other two where they were supposed to be.

She was about to walk out of the alley but she heard the guard barking orders at people to look for her. She pressed her back into the wall and waited for things to quiet down. Maka had to get out of there before nightfall which was when the more dangerous demons came out of their homes looking for humans that wandered into their territory.

"What're you doing here?" someone asked.

"Ahh! Oh my gosh Black*Star that isn't funny." Maka said hitting his head.

The ninja assassin was laughing at her scared expression then spoke again, "seriously what're you doing here?"

"I guess I just ended up here by accident."

"Well come on, you can come to my place Tsubaki's there and should be making something to eat by now."

"Why are you helping me?"

In truth Black*Star never really liked Maka and he never really talked to her. Black Star thought it was Maka's fault that Soul had gone from a crazy killing machine to a soft sided demon that only worried about how her day was going.

In return to her question Star just shrugged his shoulders and led Maka to his one story house. They walked in and the suddenly smelled the curry that Tsubaki was cooking in the kitchen.

"Welcome home Black*Star, I see you also brought Maka-chan." Tsubaki said.

"Hi Tsubaki-chan the food smells wonderful." Maka said.

"I have to go make a call just chill until I get back." Black*Star said going to the back.

"I'm cooking curry, I hope you like it."

"I always love your cooking Tsubaki."

"Thank you Maka-chan."

"No problem Tsubaki-chan."  
They heard a door open and close then footsteps coming towards them.

"I called Soul." Black*Star said.

"Why'd you do that?" Maka asked.

"Because he's my friend so I had to call him."

"You don't understand he's going to be furious with me."

"Calm down it'll take him like an hour to get here-"

There was a banging on the door.

"Star open this damn door or I'll break it down." Soul screamed.

"Or 3 seconds."

"I'm dead." Maka mumbled.

Black Star went to open the door and Soul pushed his way inside the house.

"Get to the fucking car Maka." Soul hissed at her.

"Bye guys."

Maka went to Soul's car and got in; she became extremely quite when Soul got in the car.

The first few minutes of them driving was awkward for Maka. She just sat there and was quite playing with her hand that were in her lap.

"What were you thinking coming to the district?!"Soul asked.

"I wasn't thinking anything my feet just walked me here." Maka said quietly.

"Well next time use the fucking smart brain of yours and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I'm sorry." Maka was fighting back tears.

"Sorry my ass. You could've gotten killed if that guard got a hold of you."

"I'm sorry Soul! I should've watched where I was going I'm fucking sorry! Ok?"

Soul looked at Maka with anger in his eyes but when he saw tears coming down her face the anger immediately disappeared. He pulled over and looked at her.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just really worried; you know what happens to humans when they enter inside the district."

"Nothing was going to happen to me."

"Something was going to happen to you."

"They can't touch you me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm not just human Soul, I'm half demon you idiot. Doesn't my last name just give it all way to everyone? The fucking daughter of Spirit Death-scythe Albarn, the greatest demon alive the personal weapon of Lord Death."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought you knew. I'm a half demon the most shunned creation that has ever been brought into this world."

"Maka I was too, but it gets better when you drink the blood of another demon."

"And lose the human side of me? No I don't want to be a killing a machine that kills its own kind just to gain power. My mom left my papa because he cheated and because he wanted power. That's cannibalism Soul, it's illegal in most cultures especially this one."

Soul tried to touch her, but she just smacked his hand away from her.

"Just take me home."

Soul sighed and just thought shouldn't he be the one that's mad at her and not the other way around.

~later~

When Soul pulled into Maka's driveway it started to rain it was pouring buckets of rain. Maka got of Soul's car and ran to her front door, Soul got out the car to and ran to the door but Maka slammed the door in his face.

Half-demons.

~To be Continued~

**Well there you go guys new chapter. I hope you guys like it. Jack in the Box is awesome! Review. **


	6. No Doubt

The Difference

It had been a couple of weeks since Maka had gotten mad at Soul and he was taking it hard. How could he live life normally without his mate by his side?

Soul even talked to his father that explained that if a demon were to go without their mate for a certain period of time that the said demon would go on a rampage. According to that Soul had about week left before he would go on a rampage attacking the closest thing to him.

He was currently pacing back and forth in his apartment with his cellphone to his ear trying to reach Maka, but every time he got the same thing her voice mail which said the same thing over and over again. Soul almost threw his phone at the wall in frustration.

'If Maka doesn't pick up her phone I'm going to kill her!' he thought.

"Soul it's time to go." Star said stepping said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm not going." Soul said.

"Why the hell not? Just because she not talking to you doesn't mean anything she just some girl."

Soul moved at a too fast speed and was chocking Black*Star who dropped his cigarette. "Maka isn't just some girl, she's my life and so help me if you weren't my friend I would slit your throat."

"Why don't you then? As far as I'm concerned ever since you introduced Maka to me and Kid I didn't like her. She changed you Soul, you were this feared bloodthirsty demon, but then…then she came into the picture and ruined everything! All the time it would Maka this, Maka that. Who gives a shit! There are other girls out there for you!"

Soul dropped Black*Star and took a breath, "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF TSUBAKI WOULDN'T TALK TO YOU FOR A WEEK! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU SAW GOING OUT AND HAVING A GOOD TIME WITH ANOTHER GUY!" tears were streaming down his face.

"I'm scared Star…scared that I'm not good enough for her, she's light in everything I do, she's the reason I do this. I mean what kind of boyfriend argues with their girlfriend's grandma about something that happened before she was even born? What boyfriend puts their girlfriend in danger just because of their career? It isn't fair! There are other guy out there that want her, but she choose me, it's not fair if she finds someone better than me!"

Star padded Soul's back as he got another cigarette, "look Soul, if Tsubaki left me I would do everything in my power to get her back instead of crying like a little baby. Sure there are better guys out there, but some girls prefer the guys that are different and unique like you. I mean you're a full blooded demon who comes from a family of musician that are extremely famous, your mother was the only human brave enough to protect two of the most precious things to her because half-demons are a disgrace. Who cares if Maka finds someone else that just means you need to fight harder to get her back."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you don't stop being a pussy and go see Albarn right now I'll skin you alive and feed you remains to Cerberus*."

"I have to go visit Cerberus sometime."

"Go Soul!"

Soul got off his bed and slipped his shoes on before he walked out the door he thanked Star with a salute. He ran down the stairs to his motorcycle which was faster than his cars and got on, he sped his way through traffic ignoring the angry demons that snarled at him for cutting them off.

Soul made his way to the mortal side and it was quiet like it always was, because humans had a curfew to be out late although most teenagers broke that rule, but it was usually the kids that lived far away from the crossover. When he saw Maka's neighborhood he made a sharp turn and stopped in front of her house.

He knew that he couldn't go through the front so he went around to Maka's window and he thanked the gods that her light was one and he could hear her moving around tacking pictures on the wall. Using his powers he levitated up to her window where the blinds were opened and he could see her plain as day.

He could see that she was wearing his black sweater that stopped right as it hit her thighs and fell off the shoulder, white laced underwear, and was wearing crimson colored knee high socks. Soul was shocked that she was wearing his three favorite colors a smirk grew on his face and he knocked on the window. Maka turned around with a start and when she saw Soul her face lit up she ran to her window and opened it. He glided through and as soon as he hit the ground Maka tackled him on the ground her hair blocking her face from the light.

"What you doing here? Not that I don't mind you because I really missed." She said kissing him.

He kissed her back, "I missed you too Maka. I'm sorry about what I said."

Maka smiled at him and she kissed him. Their kiss lasted for a little while longer than any normal person could last, but they broke apart when Maka pulled away.

"I have something to show you." She said.

"Is it what's under my sweater?" he asked.

"Oh ha-ha. No. It's even better."

'What's better than sex?' he thought.

He followed her to the farthest wall and looked it was all the pictures that she had taken while she was in the demon district with her instant camera*. On the photo she had written the person, place, or thing with a sharpie. He noticed that she had taken a picture of one of the demon guards that was shielding his face from the flash, when he looked up he saw the that the words: Adventures with Demons, was spray painted on her wall. Then again when he looked around which ever category the picture fit in she would put it in there, when you looked above it was her childhood memories which were the best memories.

When she turned off the lights she had old Christmas light that would light up her bed, they wrapped around the post from the headboard to the end. Her room was the room most girls her age wanted.

"So these are the pictures from when I took you the district?"

"Did you not read the title?"

"I did, I couldn't help but notice that most of these pictures are of other guys."

"Well guys are the only demons that are out at night so that's why. I don't have my eye on any other guy except you."

They laid down on her bed and Soul stroked Maka's hair as she snuggled into his chest.

"Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I good enough for you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Yes, yes you are. You're better than good you're awesome, don't doubt yourself like that Soul; no matter what I'll love you for you."

"Promise."

"Now you're just being childish, but I promise."

They attached pinkies and kissed each other softly, before they drifted into sleep in each other's arms.

~To be Continued~

**Yeah new chapter! Guys I'm losing ideas for this story, HELP! If you have ideas or something you'd like to see happen besides a lemon because I want to see that too, send me a PM please! Review! Before I forget I forgot to say that I AwesomeBlackStar16 joined fanfiction on March 3****rd**** and this late but it was my 8****th**** anniversary for being on here on November 3****rd****. So happy anniversary to me and anyone else who has anniversary! By the way I'm just going to throw this out there in case you were wondering my 15****th**** birthday is next month December 16****th**** I'll officially be 15. WOOT! Review again! **


	7. Well Shit

The Difference

As Soul and Maka were peacefully sleeping in Maka's bed a little spider was crawling out through the crack in the wall. The spider until it reached the living room where it studied Spirit's sleeping form on the couch and Maka's grandma in the kitchen making a late night snack. The spider continued its way out the house and to its owner that was waiting in the shadows.

"Did you collect enough information my sweet?" the owner asked as the spider crawled into the owner's open hand.

"Good job now we must report this to the master."

~with the shadow figure~

The large double doors opened and she walked through them.

"Lady Arachne welcome back." one of the lackeys bowed as she walked passed.

She raised her hand at the lackey and continued her walk into the masters chamber as she got there she saw the guards standing at the door as she was about to enter the guards crossed their spears over the door.

"Halt no one is allowed to enter while the master is busy." They said in unison.

"Let me through you fools I have information about the girl." Arachne said.

The guards removed their spears and the she pushed the doors open and walked inside the dark room.

"Arachne why do disturb me." The voice said as it echoed through the room.

Arachne shivered at the sound of her master's voice and the coldness of the room. "I have information about the Albarn girl."

One of the many scarfs shot out and wrapped itself around her waist and brought her to the bed. Arachne looked at the face of her master who she helplessly in love with her hand caressed his cheek as the scarf slowly unwrapped her.

"Show me the girl and you shall get your reward."

"Yes."

The spider appeared in her hand with a small poof and crawled to the outstretched hand of her master's and the spider bit down showing him what he had learned.

"She has grown since the last time I have seen her, I cannot wait to claim her for mine. We must get rid of that Evans boy though."

"Yes." Arachne said.

"Now my dear for your reward."

"Asura." Arachne moaned.

~skipping this scene because I don't really want to write a lemon between villains~

Asura rolled around in his bed watching cartoons; he turned off the TV with a sigh and rolled off his bed and to his mirror. He looked at himself and saw that his clothes barely fit him and his long black hair was in his eyes; right now he had the body of a four year old. He pouted as he walked out of his room and to the dining hall.

As he walked people bowed in respect to him and he made his way to the dining hall and to his usual seat.

"Where the fuck is my high chair!" his little high pitched voice screamed.

Someone rushed in and placed the high chair on the seat and apologized repeatedly.

"Giriko!" the little boy screamed.

The drunken man walked in smelling of sex, a cigarette in his mouth, and unopened bottle rum in his hands. "What you spoiled brat?"

"I need you to kill this fool and then come back I have a mission for you." Asura said now munching on the cereal that was put in front of him.

"With pleasure."

Asura listened as he heard the servant begged for forgiveness, but was not given simply because he was not in the mood to forgive someone. He finished his cereal and climbed out of his chair and tripped on his pant leg, with a grunt he got up and walked out of the dining hall and to the bath room.

Inside the bathroom Arachne was waiting for him, he stripped out of his clothes and walked up the steps of the tub he looked inside and saw the blood.

"Get out." He said firmly.

Arachne nodded and walked out the bathroom quickly. Slowly Asura sank into the blood and stayed there a few minutes before he rose as his adult self who didn't talk as much as his child side did. He dried himself off and put his now fitting clothes back on and walked out the bathroom down the hall and to the conference room.

~Half-Demons~

Maka awoke with a start when she felt a pain coming from her butt; she untangled herself from Soul's hold and tiredly made her way to her bathroom and turned on the light. She rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror, she looked in the mirror and squinted she noticed some black behind her and it was wagging. She turned around to get a better look at the thing but when she turned around it wasn't there at all. Turning her head to look at the mirror she lifted the sweater and saw a black wagging tail.

"HOLY SHIT FUCKS!" she screamed and it instantly caused Soul to be by her side.

"Maka what's wrong?" Soul asked rubbing his eyes and then he saw it. "Wow."

"Don't just say wow! I have a fucking tail! Why do I have a tail?"

The door opened and Maka's papa was in the door with his arm in its scythe form. "Maka what's wrong!"

"I have a tail that's what's wrong!"

Spirit looked at his daughter and sure enough she had a tail right plain as day staring at him as it swayed back in forth. It was midnight black tail that blonde spots on it like a cheetah and it was puffier at the end where it curled up.

"Aw it looks so cute! I remember when I first grew my tail." Spirit cooed.

"Papa!"

"Right don't worry it Maka it'll be sensitive at first, but you'll get used to it I promise."

"Where's your tail?"

"It's stuffed in my pants, it doesn't hurt so I can hide it, but you're going to have some trouble hiding yours and you're going to have to wear a hat when the ears come in."

"Ears!"

"Wait! Why is Maka growing a tail and ears when I've never grown any?" Soul asked.

"Probably because the human side of you was more dominant the demon side of you which is unusual well I'm going to go get some coffee. Don't worry sweetie you'll be okay, you should go ask your grandma for some sweatpants so you can hide your tail because you're going to school."

"You're making me go to school!"

"Of course you know your mom would make you go school."

At the mention of her mom Maka made no argument and went to her grandma's room mumbling curse words under her breath, Soul chuckled at his girlfriend and climbed out of her window to his motorcycle.

~To be Continued~

**Well I updated guys! Yeah new chapter! And yes Asura bathes in blood to become and adult isn't little kid Asura cute? I think he is because he has to sit in a high chair to eat cereal. Arachne is in love with him of course. I'm totally going to write a story about Death and Arachne that's going to involve Arachne being Kid's mom. Follow me on Instagram onatropicalisland is my username. Review! **


	8. Fuck!

**New chapter! Be happy!**

The Difference

Maka was walking down the street constantly pushing her tail down because it kept raising up out of nowhere it was getting annoying for her she wanted to cut it off.

"Maka!" she turned around and saw Jackie coming towards her.

"Hey Jackie how's it going?" she asked pulling her sweatshirt down.

"Nothing just thought I'd join you on our way to school. Plus I need some bus fair, so can you pay for me?"

"Yes Jackie I can pay for you."

"Thanks Maka you're the best."

"I thought you got your license."

"I did, but my parents won't let me take the car and if I did I'd have to pick up my little brother from school and I don't want to do that."

Maka nodded her head in agreement, Jackie's little brother Robbie was annoying hell would freeze over when he'd stopped being annoying. The two of them sat on the bus bench talking about some class assignments when a blond haired guy walked up listening to his music too loud. Maka shifted uncomfortably when her tail started to hurt and she felt something bad emitting off of this guy, when the bus came she got on quickly following Jackie and took the window seat. She watched the guy closely as he took the seat behind him still listening to his music, Maka tapped her foot impatiently as she felt people watching her it felt unreal.

"Maka you okay?" Jackie asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Maka answered.

"Ok I was trying to tell you about this party tonight. I heard from Kim that there was supposed to be some good drugs and some imported alcohol."

Maka barely was listening when to Jackie talk about the car as she felt more eyes watching her.

_Maka. _

A voice said. Maka looked around the bus to see who said her name; she shrugged her shoulders and let it pass. As the bus pulled to the stop that was right across from the street they got off the bus and the guy followed them.

_Maka._

She froze in her step as she heard name being called again as she looked around she came face to face with the guy.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay. Well since I'm talking to do you think you could show me to the principal's office."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Jackie."

"Yeah bye Maka."

Maka started to lead the guy to the principal's office when she felt a pressure on her neck and everything blacked out.

~with Soul~

"No Black*Star not like that! Damn that hurts. Ah." Soul moaned.

"Dude you're the one that said that you wanted to do this so suck it up." Black*Star said.

"But I didn't think it was going to hurt this much. Jesus Star could you be gentler."

"No I can't so suck it up and let your god do this. Dammit."

If Soul had known getting a tattoo of rose wrapped around a cross hurt this much he wouldn't have let Black*Star talk him into getting one in the first place. He smelt his blood as it the needle went over his skin, and it stung like fuck when Star would dab alcohol on it so it wouldn't get infected. Soul was biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't howl in pain, but he stood at attention when his apartment door opened and Kid walked in out of breath.

"What's going on Kid? You act like you saw a murder in broad daylight." Soul said laughing while wincing.

"It's worse than that. I saw Maka being carried away by Justin Law." He said sipping some water.

Soul stood, "What?! You didn't go after him?!"

"You know without Liz and Patty I can't to a damn thing." Kid said.

"What good is a Shinigami if he can't do a fucking thing when they see someone they know getting kidnapped?" Soul grunted and went to his room to get his stuff.

Soul walked out the room on the phone with Wes telling him what just happened.

"No I can't wait. He fucking took her Wes! What do you mean you're in a meeting with him?! Fuck!" Soul threw his phone in his pocket and started pacing back in forth. "I don't give a fuck what it takes we're getting her back now! Go get the Thompson sister and get your ass to Asura's building! I don't want any fucking excurses from either of you!"

"Alright now I get to kick some asses! I'll call Kilik!" Black*Star cheered taking out his phone.

Leaving the building Soul got to his motorcycle and made his way to that bastards Asura's place. Nothing else mattered until he got Maka back into his arms.

~To be Continued~

**Guess whose back? Back again? Me you bitches! Anyway sorry I haven't been updating I have a valid excuse this time my brother was recently allowed permission back on the computer and he's been on like all day every day, so yeah. But I'm updating so be happy. Remember to ask question and shit. Review! **


	9. Dat Booty & What a Nice Ride

**Kaoru97: I'm like updating right now. **

The Difference

Maka awoke in a room that had light peeking through it, she slowly rose and her hands touched the soft satin of the sheets and the softness of the blanket. She touched her head and felt that her hair was down so it touched the start of her back; Maka got out of bed and noticed that was wearing a short red lace nightgown with red lace bikini underwear. She jumped when she noticed, but checked herself out in the full length mirror that was there.

"Not bad, I definitely got my mom's butt." Maka said running her hand over her butt. 'Now I see why Soul likes it so much.' She thought.

"You do have a very nice butt." A voice said.

Maka turned around to come face to face with Asura and she jumped.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" Maka asked as she put a hand over her heart.

Asura brushed some of Maka's hair back, "It's a regular thing I do."

"I noticed." Maka looked around the room it was very spacious with dark walls and a giant flat screen in front of the bed, a slightly opened bathroom door, and giant closet. "Why am I here? And who are you?"

"You're here because you're mine Maka." Asura said as one of his scarves wrapped around her waist pulling her to him.

"I'm not sure if you heard like everyone else in this city, but I have a boyfriend and again who are you?"

"I'm Asura Kishin you're new mate."

"Whoa slow your roll bro, we haven't even gone on a first date and you want to be my mate. Sorry I ain't about that cheating life man, you can my papa for that."

"You're so sarcastic. I love a woman who knows how to be smart."

Asura brushed his lips against Maka, she tried to push away but he kept a firm grip on her and his scarves held her still, but she wouldn't open her mouth. Asura wanted to taste the inside of her mouth that smelt like strawberries when she breathed, so he used one of his scarves and pinched her breasts hard that she gasped loudly. Quickly Asura thrusted his tongue inside her mouth and tasted the strawberry that lingered in her mouth.

'She's very fond of strawberries.' Asura thought.

Maka was struggling, but couldn't really move with the scarves holding her. Instead of moving she bit his tongue. Asura yelped in pain, took his tongue out of her mouth, and slapped her across the face.

"You shouldn't have done that Maka, I was planning on going slowly but it seems that you want to do it now."

Maka noticed that he was moving towards the bed, "Look Asura right? Asura please you don't want to do this with me because my v card got taken already so please in the name of all that is good and holy please let me go."

"I know you're not a virgin because I feel your baby growing inside you."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know you were pregnant?" Asura looked at Maka's shocked face as he laid her down, "I guess you're little demon didn't know either did he?"

"But…how?"

"Someone was unprotected." Asura said as he kissed Maka.

Maka was too shocked to move so she didn't fight off Asura.

'I'm pregnant?' Maka thought. 'OH MY GOSH I'M PREGNANT!' she her mind screamed at her.

~with Soul~

'How long does it take to even get there?' Soul thought as he saw Asura's building in the distance.

He had gotten there a couple of minutes ago and he kept driving and driving, but it felt like he wasn't getting any closer to the house at all. In all honesty he was getting tired of driving his motorcycle, so he stopped and pulled out his phone. Quickly he dialed and Kid and Black*Star's number making it a three way call.

"We're on our way Soul." Kid said.

"Yeah I see the house." Black*Star said.

"That's not the points I've been driving towards the house for about an hour now and I'm not getting any closer to it." Soul said as he looked towards the house.

"Seriously that would explain why the street keeps getting longer then." Star said.

"Oh wait I see." Kid said.

A black sleek looking car pulled up next to Soul and Kid got out with Liz and Patty behind him. Soul tensed up when he saw Liz look at him with her blue eyes; they still held hatred for him. Soul looked down at the ground he knew that he had hurt Liz when he broke up with after he found Maka and made her his mate, that's why Liz and Patty had been gone they went to Brooklyn so Liz could clear her head of Soul.

"Hey Kid, Patty. Hi Liz." Soul said.

Liz scoffed, "let's just go I was doing my nails before Kid called us in."

"Yeah and I was on the last level of my new giraffe video game!" Patty said as slung her arm over Kid's shoulders.

Soul rolled his eyes and turned his head when he heard a loud bass coming towards them and Black*Star's sticking out the window sing the song that was on the radio. The car stopped Black*Star, Kilik, Tsubaki, Fire, and Thunder stepped out the car.

"Sup Soul." Kilik said.

Soul nodded his head towards Kilik and squatted when Fire and Thunder came to give him a hug.

"Hey guys." Soul said to everyone.

"So what's going on Soul-kun where Maka is?" Tsubaki asked.

"Inside there." He said pointing towards the building. "Justin Law took her to Asura and I can't get close to the building because there must be a spell."

"Can't we call Blair to check this out?" Kilik asked.

"Yeah hold on." Soul said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Wes's house.

The phone rang before someone picked up.

'_Hello?" Zee's tired voice said over the phone. _

"Zee is Blair home?" Soul asked.

'_Yeah mom's upstairs. What's going on?" _

"Just give the phone to your mom it's urgent."

"_Ok here she is." _

"_Nyah~ hello?" Blair said. _

"Blair we need you to come here and fast." Soul said.

"_What's going on Souly?" she asked. _

Soul cringed at the nickname, "Maka was taken by Justin Law to Asura and he has her. I think there's a barrier around the perimeter and we can't get any closer to the house."

"_Sounds like a protection spell. I'll be right there."_

Blair hung up the phone and Soul shoved the phone in his pocket.

"She's coming to take off the spell."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Lord Asura doesn't like visitors!" someone yelled.

Everyone looked in front of them to see Justin Law standing there. Soul turned his arms into a scythe, Black*Star had Tsubaki in Shadow Star: Zeroth Form, Kilik had Fire and Thunder in pot form, Kid had Liz and Patty in gun form. They were all in defense stances against Justin who had blades sticking out of his arms, the music was blasting from his headphones to where you could hear the lyrics he could still read their lips though.

"Alright let's get started!" he yelled.

~To be Continued~

Alright new chapter! Yeah nine chapters so far I'm so happy! Dudes and gals I forgot to tell you 13 days ago, so March 3rd 2013 was my one year anniversary of writing fanfictions! I really want to thank you guys for sticking with me for a whole year guys from my first story Maka's Changed and Soul's New to my latest story BAD KIDS (Regular Show) you guys are the best! Like seriously all your positive feedback keeps me writing guys don't stop. Before I forget, I'm going to delete Blue Crush unless you want me to continue with that story. Do you guys want me too? Tell me in your reviews or PM about it. Love you guys! Review!


	10. Important!

**Hey guys Awesome here. This is an important announcement; I'm giving up on two of my stories. I no longer know what I want to do with The Difference and Carmen and I was wondering if anyone wanted to take them over. I mean because I just don't know what's going on with those ones right now and I just don't even ugh... so I mean if you think you should take them over I'll send you all the chapters and you can change it in any way you want, I don't care. Although you have to have better grammar than me and be able to put things in better details. I'm sorry guys I'll update everything else except those two stories. If you feel you're up to the challenge or someone you know is up to the challenge PM and we'll talk about it. I'll give each story to someone different unless I feel like that person should take over both. On the bright side I write band imagines about Pierce The Veil so if you like them check out this blog where I write them: my name is Zee so if you see that name at the end of any of the imagines I wrote it. I'm really digging the partnership story ideas anyone want to make a new fanfiction account with me and write nothing, but one-shots of Soul Eater that people can request through PM! PM me if you want the stories or know someone who could take them and PM if you want to make a partnership with me. **


End file.
